


One Piece PETs: Gotta Work

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [148]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami has to work on her maps, though Luffy has other plans. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Gotta Work

**One Piece PETs: Gotta Work**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This more-than-cool series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****9:43 P.M.*****

 

   It was getting to be around bedtime on the _Thousand Sunny_. The only one who was still awake was none other than "Cat Burglar" Nami. She is currently working on her latest map, despite how tired she was.

 

 _'Must...finish...map...!'_ Nami thought.

 

As Nami kept working, she felt a familiar pair of monkey arms hug her from behind.

 

"AAH!!" she yelped before she turned around, only to see Luffy...with bedroom eyes. "Luffy? What are you doing in here?!"

 

"Couldn't sleep," he answered. "So I came to see what you were doin'."

 

"As you can see, I'm drawing maps, Lu," Nami said. "Now go to bed."

 

"Ah, that's boring," Luffy pouted.

 

"How is drawing maps boring?!" Nami questioned.

 

"It just is!" Luffy answered. "Can you come to bed, now?"

 

"Luffy, go away before I punch you in the neck," Nami warned.

 

That's when Luffy gave Nami the puppy dog eyes.

 

"Oh, no, not again...!" Nami grumbled.

 

"Pwease come to bed, Nami...!" Luffy begged.

 

"Oh, come one, you're even doing that?!" Nami asked.

 

"Yes." Luffy answered, still giving her the puppy dog eyes.

 

A pause...and Nami sighed.

 

"Okay, you win." she spoke.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned.

 

   Nami stood up, took Luffy's paw, and they walked out of the library. At that moment, they head to the Women's Quarters, and Nami got undressed, as did Luffy.

 

"Let's just make this one a quickie, all right?" the former asked.

 

"Okay," Luffy answered.

 

They both got in Nami's bed and positioned themselves; they were in the Doggy Position.

 

"Ooohhh..." Nami moaned softly as Luffy thrust. "Luffy...!"

 

Luffy grunted in a low voice as he moved in and out.

 

"You're getting tight, already...!"

 

"Well, can you blame me...? Mm...!"

 

Luffy panted as he kept going.

 

"Ah...Hah...Ah...!"

 

Nami chewed her lip as Luffy kept going.

 

 _'Any longer and I'll reach my limit...!'_ she thought.

 

And soon enough, Nami came.

 

"Haa...haa...!" she panted.

 

Luffy was careful to pull out of Nami without hurting her.

 

"There we go," he spoke up.

 

Nami mewed a little.

 

"How was it?" Luffy asked.

 

"Great," Nami answered. "Maybe that was just what I needed."

 

"Glad I could help," Luffy smiled. "Shishishishi!"

 

Nami giggled as her tail wrapped around Luffy's.

 

"I guess I can finish that map in the morning," she spoke. "'night, Luffy."

 

"'Night, Nami!" Luffy replied before snoring.

 

Nami rolled her eyes, chuckling at her boyfriend, before she yawned.

 

"Sweet dreams..." she whispered, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
